


got nothing for you but time

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, Lil bit of authority kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: Keith grunts helplessly, drool puddling on the sheets as he’s rocked forward with every punishing thrust of Shiro’s hips. He can’t think, can’t even move his face out of the wet spot his mouth is making, because Shiro’s got both of Keith’s wrists held together behind his back while the cool metal of his prosthetic prickles against Keith’s scalp where he’s holding Keith’s head down.“Gnh,fuck,” Keith gasps. Shiro’s so deep he can feel him in his throat. “Shiro.”





	got nothing for you but time

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith has captivated me and this will be the first of many drabbles :) Enjoy :)

Keith grunts helplessly, drool puddling on the sheets as he’s rocked forward with every punishing thrust of Shiro’s hips. He can’t think, can’t even move his face out of the wet spot his mouth is making, because Shiro’s got both of Keith’s wrists held together behind his back while the cool metal of his prosthetic prickles against Keith’s scalp where he’s holding Keith’s head down.

“ _Gnh_ , fuck,” Keith gasps. Shiro’s so deep he can feel him in his throat.  _“Shiro.”_

“Mmm, you’re perfect,” Shiro rumbles. “Being so good for me.”

Keith shivers at the praise. Shiro’s perfect cock is working over his prostate relentlessly, making Keith’s own dick drip onto the sheets as he tries to rock his hips back and take Shiro deeper. 

“Shiro,” he pants. It’s the only word he knows, brain emptied out, Shiro’s cock anchoring his whole world. “ _Shiro.”_

“What is it, cadet?”

Keith _keens,_  struggling in Shiro’s grip. “I wanna come.”

Shiro laughs and squeezes Keith’s arms tighter. “No.”

Keith swears, his face wet with spit and tears. Shiro’s been playing with him for the better part of an hour, always backing off when Keith gets too close to orgasm, and he feels like he’s losing his mind. 

“Be patient,” Shiro tells him.

Keith’s cock hangs heavy between his legs, useless and swollen, bobbing with Shiro’s thrusts. He groans at the feeling and struggles to dip his hips closer to the bed, praying for any kind of friction against his dick, but he cries out when Shiro’s metal hand leaves his hair to smack soundly against his ass.

“That’s not being patient.” He can hear the amusement in Shiro’s voice, but Keith is terrified of disappointing him.

His terror grows when Shiro slows down, getting just as deep but making Keith truly feel every inch. It’s agonizing.

“I - I’ll be better,  _please,_ I’m sorry,” Keith gasps. He tries to hold his hips still, groans loudly as he lets Shiro use him.

He’s barely hanging on to sanity by a thread, feels like the slightest brush of the sheets against his dick would be enough to make him come. Shiro finally returns to the rhythm Keith loves and Keith relaxes in his hold, content.

“There’s my good boy,” Shiro praises.

Keith  _keens,_ arousal twisting so acutely in his pelvis that it hurts. Shiro spanks him again then grabs his hair and  _pulls,_ pulls until Keith’s torso is suspended above the bed and his back is arched obscenely. Shiro’s hitting his prostate just right and it’s turning his insides molten, weighing him down as his cock dribbles precome.

“Ah, ah,  _ah,_ ” he gasps, breath forced out of him with every slap of Shiro’s hips against his ass. 

The feeling between his legs grows, transforms into something urgent, and Keith whimpers, confused. He’s never been able to come without touching his dick - Shiro’s tried to get him there, has gotten him ever so close, but it’s never felt like this, like Keith might burst open.

He panics a little, squirming in Shiro’s arms at the feeling as he clenches down around Shiro’s cock. “Oh god, I  _can’t_ -”

“Easy, cadet.”

“Shiro,  _ungh,_ fuck,” Keith gasps. “I - I’m gonna come-”

Shiro laughs and squeezes Keith’s wrists even tighter for a brief moment. “No you’re not.”

He doesn’t get it, doesn’t understand what’s building behind Keith’s navel, and Keith whines as Shiro tugs on his wrists, making sure he’s securely suspended above the bed, held in place by Shiro’s hands and cock. Keith’s cock swings between his legs, a live wire, and when he opens his mouth again he tastes salt, tears streaming down his face. He’s terrified of how good he feels, pleasure so intense he could drown in it.

“Please,I think - oh fuck-”

Keith hears the intake of breath and knows Shiro’s finally understood. “Shit, Keith.”

For a few seconds Keith thinks he’s wrong, that there’s no way he could come like this, but the pressure is cresting in a way that’s unmistakable and he groans frantically. “Takashi, I’m coming-”

“Really, just from my cock?” Shiro sounds like he’s grinning.

Fierce pride ignites in Keith’s chest and that’s what finally tips him over the edge, mouth dropping open soundlessly as his dick twitches once, twice, spurting come untouched onto the sheets. Then he gets air in and  _screams_ on his next breath as his cock jerks and spills again and his body clutches greedily around Shiro’s cock.

“That’s it, baby, oh my god,” Shiro breathes, sounding amazed.

He doesn’t break his rhythm once, keeps nailing Keith’s prostate and forcing more come out of him, and Keith wails, out of his mind, feels like he leaves his body for a second. When he crashes back down, Shiro’s gripping him hard, holding Keith flush against him as he comes inside him.

“Shiro,” Keith groans, voice hoarse.

Shiro grunts and rolls his hips, drawing a little aftershock from Keith’s exhausted body. Keith trembles as Shiro gently lowers his torso back down to the bed, finally letting go of his wrists. He hisses, wincing as his arms move after so long in the same position.

Keith’s legs are still shaking when Shiro sighs happily and pets through his sweaty hair. “I’m so proud of you.”

Keith moans helplessly and he swears another bead of come dribbles from his cock as his hole flutters around Shiro’s softening length.

“Seriously, that was incredible.” Shiro leans over him and kisses the side of his neck, his jaw, and then finally Keith’s mouth, filthy and content. “I wanna get you to do that again.”

“Oh, god.” Keith imagines feeling that desperation again; he doesn’t know if he’d survive.

Shiro chuckles and pulls out of him slowly, wrapping strong arms around him and pulling him in to cuddle away from the wet spot. He feathers kisses over Keith’s jaw. Keith’s still trembling a little. “So perfect, Keith.”

Keith beams, soaking up the praise like a flower in sunlight. He’s still smiling when he falls asleep moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! :)


End file.
